


fire slipping from finger tips

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Superhero!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Sasuke shoots fire out of his hands, he freaks out and lights the shower curtain on fire. Lucky for him, he’s able to put it out without much of a fuse and keeps this new discovery to himself for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire slipping from finger tips

The first time Sasuke shoots fire out of his hands, he freaks out and lights the shower curtain on fire. Lucky for him, he’s able to put it out without much of a fuse and keeps this new discovery to himself for the time being. 

The second time Sasuke has a run in with his powers; he’s on a jog in the middle of downtown. It’s hot and Sasuke’s running off the stress of school. Apparently the stress is worse than he thought because when he stops for a drink, tension still aching his shoulders, the leaves under his feet start to smoke. He’s quick to get back onto the sidewalk, glancing left and right to make sure no one noticed. 

It’s bad the third time. Naruto’s over his house for a study session (more like a tutoring session really) and Sasuke’s annoyed. They’ve gone over the same problem time and again and Naruto just can’t seem to get it. Sasuke knows he shouldn’t be mad. Naruto’s trying, but he’s sick of this problem and wants to move on. When he moves to touch Naruto’s shoulder, a reassuring touch that he’s done plenty in the past, he has to pull his hand back when Naruto flinches away with a wince. 

“What the fuck was that?” Naruto’s rubbing his arm, eyebrows furrowed as he looks around for the source of his pain. 

“It was probably just your imagination,” Sasuke answers, hugging his hand to his chest. 

He vows never to touch Naruto again after that. He can’t risk hurting the other. 

It causes a serious strain on their relationship. Naruto’s always been a bit touchy feeling, draping his arm across Sasuke’s shoulders, leaning into him when he’s tired. The first time Sasuke pulls away, Naruto frowns and shrugs it off as nothing. Sasuke can see the hurt in his eyes, but he isn’t going to do anything about it. He can’t risk it. 

Only the pain Naruto is feeling keeps getting worse. Sasuke ends up separating himself from Naruto. He can’t be around the other without some form of touching so he pulls away, cancels plans and avoids Naruto in school. It’s horrible watching Naruto question their friendship, but Sasuke doesn’t want to hurt him. He can’t hurt Naruto. He loves him too much. 

It goes on for a few weeks before Sasuke’s cornered, a hand on each side of his head and a wall against his back. He could easily slip out, run away from Naruto, but he can see the desperation in Naruto’s eyes. There is so much pain there and Sasuke can’t help but kill himself over the fact that he put it there. 

“Why are you avoiding?” Naruto asks, voice darker than usual. The normal happy smile isn’t on his lips, that smile reserved just for Sasuke. 

“I’m not-”

“I’m not an idiot,” Naruto snaps. His eyes are dark when they finally meet Sasuke’s, resolved. He wants to get to the root of the problem but Sasuke doesn’t know how to tell him. He’ll probably think Sasuke’s a freak. “I know you’ve avoiding me. Did I do something wrong? Did I make my feelings too obvious?”

The words have Sasuke doing a double take, question written all over his face. Feelings? What feelings? The only feelings are the ones Sasuke has for Naruto that the other obviously doesn’t return. Not that Sasuke’s ever said anything. He doesn’t want to risk their friendship.

“What feelings?” He asks tentatively.

“The fact that I’m in love with you,” Naruto says, his tone of voice making Sasuke out to be the idiot here. That is until he realizes what he just said, then Naruto’s mouth is snapping shut, and his blue eyes are widening in shock. “Wait, no, I didn’t mean that,” he panics, finally taking a step back from Sasuke. 

“You’re in love with me?” 

The panic in Naruto seems to deplete in only seconds, shoulder slumping in defeat. “I mean, I thought it was obvious, everyone said I was coming on too strong.” Except Sasuke hadn’t realized it at all.

Well, if he thought back, maybe he could see it. Naruto touched him more than he touched anyone else, spent more time with Sasuke, always choose Sasuke over the others. Then there was that smile, the one that Naruto seemed to reserve only for Sasuke. Actually, he doesn’t know how he didn’t catch onto it before. He always just assumed Naruto treated his other friends the same way, just not around Sasuke. 

“I’m sorry, Sasuke. I don’t want to lose our friendship over this. I’ll take it all back. Maybe we could go back to before? I can’t lose you though,” Naruto practically begs and Sasuke reaches forward to touch him for the first time in weeks. 

“I don’t want you to take it back,” Sasuke says, hands moving to cup Naruto’s cheeks. Naruto doesn’t flinch away this time and Sasuke takes that as a good sign. “I love you too, idiot.”

The smile on Naruto’s face is so bright Sasuke’s pretty sure he’s going to be blind. Sasuke’s always wondered what it would be like to kiss that smile and now he knows that it’s amazing. A bit clumpy and messy but still amazing. 

The only problem is that Sasuke can feel his whole body heating up and he’s quick to pull away, making sure none of his body is touching Naruto’s. 

It takes a moment for Naruto to come back down to earth, but when he does he must notice the worry written all over Sasuke’s face. “Sasuke, what’s wrong?” Naruto reaches forward, hand moving to touch Sasuke’s cheek, but Sasuke doesn’t let him. He takes a step away and that hurt is there in Naruto’s eyes again. “Is this about your avoiding me?” 

Sasuke nods his head, panicked now. He doesn’t know how to tell Naruto about his powers. There unpredictable and he’s too young to have them anyway. He isn’t supposed to get powers until his eighteenth birthday, but he’s barely seventeen. It was too soon. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” Naruto’s grabbing his hand before Sasuke can manage to pull himself away. Sasuke can’t stop the heat this time and Naruto pulls away with a wince. “Was that-” Naruto glances at his hand for a moment. “Was that you?”

Sasuke pulls his eyes away from the ground to meet Naruto’s, nodding his head in affirmation. He doesn’t expect the smile to pull up Naruto’s lips or the proud look on Naruto’s face. It has him taking a step back in shock. What is going on?

“Sasuke! That’s amazing. You’re a fucking prodigy!” 

The next thing Sasuke knows, Naruto sweeping him up into his arms, spinning him around. He’s congratulation Sasuke over and over again, but Sasuke can’t focus on anything but that fact that he could hurt Naruto. Naruto shouldn’t be touching him right now. 

“Put me down!” he yells, struggling to get out of Naruto’s arms. Naruto seems to realize that Sasuke is serious about this one and is quick to put Sasuke’s feet back on the ground. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Sasuke admits, hugging the hand that stung Naruto earlier to his chest, defeated. 

“Oh, Sasuke,” Naruto says, stepping closer. Sasuke steps back, eyes on the ground. “Sasuke, I know you’d never hurt me.”

“No, you don’t. I don’t know how to control this thing. I can’t risk it,” he stresses. He feels overwhelmed. He had been so happy only a moment ago, finally getting his love returned, but now he felt like he could crumble into a million pieces. 

“Sasuke,” Naruto reaches forward and Sasuke moves his face so Naruto won’t touch it. “Will you close your eyes?” Sasuke isn’t exactly sure how that will help. He shots Naruto a glare and only gets a chuckle in return. “Do you trust me?” Sasuke pause for a moment, not exactly sure where Naruto is going with this. Eventually, he nods his head, letting his eyes fall shut. “Take in a deep breath.” 

Sasuke sucks in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. The tension in his shoulders starts to seep away with another breath as he feels a hand on his cheek. He focuses on his breathing as he feels Naruto’s presence getting closer to him, both hands cupping his cheeks now. 

The kiss has him on fire, but this time he realizes it isn’t the powers seeping through, but simply Naruto touching him. It has his whole body flaring with warmth and love and Sasuke can’t stop his finger from running through Naruto’s blond locks. 

The kiss ends all too soon, with Naruto’s forehead resting against his and those blue eyes gazing into his dark ones. It has a smile tugging up his lips. “I told you that you wouldn’t hurt me,” Naruto whispers, letting out a happy sigh. 

“I couldn’t risk it,” Sasuke whispers. He still isn’t sure how to control his powers. He wouldn’t hurt Naruto on purpose, but what if he does by accident. He would never forgive himself. 

“I trust you, Sasuke. I know you won’t hurt me and we can work through your powers, make sure you can control them before anything more happens if that will make you feel better,” Naruto explains, lips lingering on Sasuke’s for a moment.

“I think that would be a good idea,” Sasuke whispers. 

The next time Naruto’s skin in burning, it’s from the kisses Sasuke is pressing down his chest, the fingers sliding down his stomach and into his boxers. It’s from the burring love and desire between them, not from Sasuke’s own finger tips.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes:
> 
> Naruto and Sasuke attend a high school for students who are coming of age. They usually get their powers when they are eighteen. 
> 
> Sasuke is scared to tell anyone because if you get your powers earlier then your usually considered a freak. 
> 
> When you graduate from school, you can go on to be a superhero (or there are a few that become villains).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
